The present invention relates to a disposable bag that is used with a shop vacuum cleaner for collecting and bagging debris, leaves, and particulates
A typical shop vacuum cleaner available in the market does not require a collecting bag for dry pick-up. However, when the shop vacuum's tank is full, it is a messy, dusty and a respiratory health hazard operation to empty it into a disposable plastic bag or a trash container.
There are disposable bags available in the market for shop vacuum cleaners manufactured by Shop-Vac Corporation, of Williamsport, Pa. However, these are typically closed filter paper bags that are designed for dry pick-up of fine dust or particulates. These bags are similar to disposable vacuum bags for upright vacuum cleaners. They are expensive, and when they are full, it is still a messy operation to remove them. Furthermore, they are not suitable to collect large debris, such as leaves or wood chips due to limited space available within a close bag.
Therefore, it would be cleaner and more convenient to have an open plastic bag inside a shop vacuum cleaner's tank to collect debris, such as collecting leaves, lawn debris, wood dust, and other loose particulates directly into the bag. Open plastic bags designed to fit a shop vacuum cleaner are available in the market manufactured by Roebuck and Co., of Hoffman Estates, Ill. under the trade name Craftsman™. The Craftsman disposable bag is a plastic trash bag, and they are made to fit a specific size of a shop vacuum cleaner's tank. However, the user has to cut a hole on the bag to attach it to the inlet of a shop vacuum cleaner's tank. If the hole is not properly cut, filter clogging by the bag and failure of collecting debris, leaves, and particulates in the bag may result. It is not convenient to use, and there is a need for improvement.